Finn's Women
by Rubix84
Summary: This started life as one thing, and became this short drabble instead.


**A/N**

**So I don't really know what this is so I kept it short. It started life as something else which pretty much got deleted. Maybe when I have decided what it is I might expand it to something more. Not properly checked or edited so good luck!**

* * *

Finn Nelson had known three important women in his life.

His mum was pretty amazing. Busy a lot, absent sometimes, but still pretty amazing. She was a lawyer, always off dealing with some urgent case or other. There had been times in his life when he had resented his mother's job, how much it took it her away from him. Especially when he had been younger and hadn't really understood why he was the only kid at primary school who's Dad came to pick them up at the school gates, or why his mum never made to any of the school plays.

Perhaps it had caused him to go through a bit of a rebellious stage a few years back. Nothing serious, just stupid kid stuff with Chop (and Archie had always been around to make sure they didn't go to far). But enough that he hoped maybe he would get his Mum's full attention, that his Mum might have something to say about it. Like when he was just 13 years old and he came home one day with his ear pierced.

Having said that though he had loads of great memories of time spent with his Mum. When she used to get home late in the evening, they would curl up together in the big armchair in the sitting room before he went to bed. His Mum might read him a book, or his Dad might get his old record collection out and he and his Mum would sit there listening to the music. Sometimes they would go out for the whole day; bike riding; into the town centre for the shops; out into the countryside for a picnic.

His Mum was still super busy most of the time, but Finn guessed he was just used to it now. And he was proud of her. For all she had achieved. For all the work she had put into making a success of life. For her strength.

Sometimes it would be his Nan who would come get him from school, or when he got older he would walk round to hers for his dinner. He would sit there listening to his Nan talk. She had a view about everything and anything. She would tell him about the sort of things she did as a small girl, the sort of music and films she used to like, how she had met his Grandad (he had been in the Navy and everyone had warned her off, but she had ignored them all). It was his Nan that used to help him see how difficult it was for his Mum to miss so much time with him when he was younger. Made him realise his Mum did love him very much.

And then there was Rae. She had sorta crept up on him, unawares. One moment she was this annoying friend of Chloe's all self-righteous, and opinionated, and had taken an obvious dislike to him as well. But then what did he care, she wasn't anything to him really. Then before he even knew what was happening her mere presence set his heart racing just that bit faster, made his mouth just that little bit drier, his palms a touch more clammier. But above all else she made him smile. And laugh. Suddenly he found he did care. Cared what she thought about him, cared whether she liked him or not. Cared about her. Found that he wanted to spend more and more time with her.

He would have liked to have spoken to his Nan about her. How Rae had given up her chance to see Oasis when their friend Chloe had needed her. How she had been so brave when those knobheads had started on her. How she was probably right about her music taste being impeccable (though obviously he would never concede that to her face). How special and selfless Rae really was, and how stupid he had been not to realise that straight away.

Most of all he would have liked to have told his Nan about how Rae had comforted and just held him when he had needed it most. When he had finished talking to his Mum on the phone at that party and had heard the dreaded news, that his Nan had passed away. And even though things had been a bit weird between them that night, Rae was still there for him, because he had needed her to be. How just like his Nan, Rae had talked until he felt better about things.

Of course Rae still drove him up the wall most days. She always had to have the last word, and she was always right. But he liked that. She was stronger than she realised. He could see it. She was strong just like his Mum and Nan were. And he vowed to be there for her, just like she had been there for all her friends. Only he hoped maybe soon they could be more than just friends.


End file.
